Images have become increasingly pervasive across the Internet, particularly with respect to social media and retail web sites for example, although many different types of web sites host images. Hotspots, or identified regions of images, are often established in order for users to associate metadata or other information with the images. For example, a host of an image on a social media web site can establish a hotspot (often referred to as “tagging”) to indicate another user present in the image. Upon selection of the hotspot, the other user's name and a link to the other user's profile can be displayed, for example. On a retail web site, a host may identify a region of an image including an item for sale as a hotspot. Upon selection of the hotspot by a user, content regarding the item can be displayed, often with a link to a more detailed description of the item.
However, web browsers generally prohibit communication across domains based on a same origin policy. Accordingly, the available content for a user to associate with a web page image hotspot is generally limited to content hosted by a web server in the same domain as the web page that includes the image. Additionally, web services hosted by web servers, and configured to identify content to be associated with a hotspot, are often developed for a single domain. Accordingly, such web services do not provide an interface or structure common to any other web service configured to provide similar functionality but associated with a different domain.